Hydraulic valves are used for operating robots, tools or automated production lines. The hydraulic valve can be used in the low-pressure range of up to 100 bar for many uses. For other uses, such as in agriculture for example, where earthworking and plant processing tools fastened on tractors or combine harvesters are hydraulically operated, in cranes, large presses or injection moulding machines, it is necessary to operate the hydraulic valves in the high-pressure range from 150 bar to 500 bar, in special cases up to 1200 bar due to the acting forces.
In low-pressure hydraulic valves proportional magnets are often used for controlling the hydraulic valve, in which a proportional opening or closing of the valve is controlled via the power supply. Such a proportional valve is known is known from DE 88 13 817.8. The forces exerted by a coil onto an armature axis of such a proportional valve are however limited, so that the use of proportional magnets in the high-pressure range of a hydraulic pressure between 100 and 150 bar is not possible.